Jail break
Story LOCATION- GLEN'S HOUSE *Ashley- Glen you shouldn't tamper with that device of yours *Glen- What's the worst that could.... *Marcus- (puts hand over Glen's mouth)don't say that! *Glen- (takes hand off his mouth)Marcus- you watch too much TV I mean do you see me looking green and having the ability to turn into any animal?I mean that stuff isn't real! *Marcus- No but you do have the Glenamatrix and remember how we went through an alien invasion? *Glen- those were probably robots, and it wasn't an invasion. *Marcus- what about the date? *Glen- dates can happen to anybody *Ashley- exept Marcus *Marcus- shutup! and not a date with a girl who's dad plans to take the Glenamatrix. *(uncle walks in) Uncle Bin- hey wanna go fishing or to the forest? *Marcus- how 'bout let's go to the forest? *Ashley- we could do fireworks with the new alien Glen found *Glen-(transforms) *Boombomb- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM BOMB! *Uncle Bin- let's go then LOCATION- THE FOREST *(the police and an unknown force come) *Leader- you're under arrest you little bomb mischeifer *Boombomb- what? *Ashley- hey leave him alone! *Leader#2(leader of police force)- You, uncle bin sir are under arrest for keeping a very dangerous alien which caused a forest fire in Sugar Land,Texas. *Leader(leader of an unknown force)- No, just take the alien. this guy used to be part of the inter galactical A.L.I.E.N. exterminators force. *Ashley and Glen- Uncle? *Uncle- long story and must not tell *(Ashley and Glen make the "very suspicious" face) *Boombomb- you've will figure out i'm just a 10- year old human boy *(both leaders laugh) *Boombomb- right about......know!!! (he doesn't detransform) *Boombomb- how about know? (still doesn't) *Boombomb- or know? *Leader- enough with this nonsense!!!(shoots sleeping arrow at Uncle,Ashley,Marcus, and Boombomb) *Leader- now let's take this alien to the Null void, guys. LOCATION- NULL VOID PRISON *Boombomb- come stupid thing change back!change back! *Boombomb- since I can start a forest fire and make bombs,then...... (Boombomb starts making bombs, which doesn't work) *Boombomb- aw come on *Leader- you ain't gettin' outa here even if you make 1,000 bombs cause it's made out of the same material as you *Boombomb- Drats *Leader-yep, we make those type of prisons, like the level 35-tech prison for Galvans, and a steel-composed prison for Arburian Pelarotas, unless they somehow evolve. *Boombomb- Oh really(grins)? *Leader-yep *Boombomb- tell me more *Leader- well...this wouldn't help you with any plans of yours,so....OK *Boombomb-(grins) LOCATION- GLEN'S HOUSE *(Marcus,Ashley, and Uncle wake up in Glen's room) *Marcus- how'd we end up in Glen's yucky bed? *Uncle- I don't know *Marcus- Uncle, you must tell us about this whole A.L.I.E.N. thing. *Uncle- I musn't *Ashley- it's the only way to get Glen out of prison,come on grandpa *Uncle- Okay then -flashback- talking What happens in flashback There was a race of alien's like Boombomb called Tikion B's. They discovered accidentally how to make and control bombs. But they discover something else which was to make Tiny bombs going into a machine, causing the machines to break. When the A.L.I.E.N. exterminators found out, they arrested all Tikion B's, but one escaped. That one who escaped crashlanded on Tikion B crashlanding on Earth. *Marcus- then let's get that criminal *Uncle- but without Glen we can't stop it. *Ashley- yes we can *Marcus and Uncle- how? *Ashley- (while holding arrow used to put them and Boombomb to sleep) with the same thing he used on us. *Marcus- Nice. LOCATION- NULL VOID PRISON *Leader- and that's all.(laughs) you ain't never gettin' outta here *Ashley- yes he is. *Leader- huh?(turns around) *(Boombomb detransforms) *Marcus- We found the real culprit(points to a jail cell with a sleeping Tikion B with an arrow on it's back. *Ashley- And you trapped a innocent 10 year-old *Leader-(looks back,confused) *Glen- try'd to tell you *Leader- sorry, guess I just got confused. Well, whach'ya wait'n for, go home. LOCATION- GLEN'S HOUSE *Glen- well that was a long day *Ashley- hhyah, you getting arrested as an alien an everything *Uncle-well if you had fun today, it might be like this for the rest of your lifes. *All exept Uncle- YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trivia *Boombomb first appears *Uncle Bin's secret is revealed *This is the first episode where it focuses on 1 alien infact the first time Ren got stuck in an alien for almost the whole episode Category:Episodes